The First of Eight
by DrDerp21
Summary: Before the Olympians came the Titans, their rule was cruel and unjust. Not long after their rise to power, a child is born, the first born of Rhea. She planned to raise him in secret. Fate intervenes when Night takes him away, but was that decision for the best? Rated T for language. AU.
1. The Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Series. Any similarities you find with other stories are entirely coincidental unless stated other wise.**

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter One

The Beginnings

* * *

><p><strong>Leto's POV<strong>

Nine months had passed. Nine months since the titan's rise to power. I have to say, these past nine months have been the greatest in all of my existence. The peace and quiet was only disturbed by the clashing of swords of shields.

The despicable male Titans had nothing better to do. It was either endless training, preparing for a threat that would never rise. Or dragging mortal women into their beds, behind the backs of their wives, if they had one that is.

The fate some of these children have, especially the women, would be enough to make even the most confident male quiver in fear. Oh how I wish I could give those males even a single piece of the treatment their children receive.

Then there was Kronos, he knew he was destined to fall at the hands of his child, yet he forcefully took Rhea anyways. Some people can be so stupid, to guarantee his downfall for one night of pleasure.

I was walking in the hallway, bright light reflecting off the black obsidian walls. I was making my way towards Rhea's room. I knew the time was close and that I should be staying near her in case it were to happen.

As I was walking, I noticed shadows at the edge of my vision.

I heard a small squeak and decided to further inspect. I saw a tall figure, towering over a girl, she couldn't have been older than sixteen. Immediately, my mother instincts went into gear.

"What is the meaning of this!" I yelled, grabbing their attention. Even making the girl jump.

"Ah, dear Leto, what brings you here." The man said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I was on my way to Rhea's room. What might you be doing here, young man, and what exactly are you doing with her?" I knew he was scared.

Word spread quickly of what happened when someone decided to bring up a fourteen year old girl. Lets just say everyone started avoiding me, fearing the wrath I would bring upon them.

"I was just showing dear Kellie around. She is rather fond of us titans."

"Oh please, I know exactly what your intentions were, I suggest you keep it in your pants before you lose it all together." I said, anger clearly evident in my voice. He suddenly looked away, a sign he wouldn't fight back.

"As you wish, dear Leto." He waved his hand at the girl, she quickly disappeared. I knew better than his little act, she was most likely brought to his room, but here was not much else that I could do. Oh dear girl, I do hope you at least try to fight his advance.

He quickly followed and vanished form my sight. I sighed in defeat and continued to Rhea's room.

As I neared the door, I saw Kronos outside, a seemingly warm smile on his face.

"Hello Leto, what bring you here?" He asked, pretending to be clueless. I instantly saw through his facade.

"I am here to keep a close watch over Rhea as her child is due to be born soon. I suggest you get out of my way before I force you." I said while glaring at him.

"Oh please Leto, no violence, I am only preventing my downfall."

"Power hungry as always, you know better than to defy fate. They will have things their way, whether it be by peace of by force. Now get out of my way!"

"As you wish Leto." He slowly moved out of my way, his speed raised my suspicion.

I didn't have much time to think of it however, as I sensed something happening. I honed my powers over Motherhood and found that Rhea was about to give birth.

"Ah, it is time, I wish you luck Leto."

I nodded my thanks, easing his security. I went up behind him and opened the door, his back was turned to me and I took this as the perfect time to carry out the plan.

I took out the small blade, making sure not to make much noise. And drove it into his back, not enough to harm him, but enough to open a wound. He tensed up and prepared to turn around, but instead fell to the floor, the paralyzing poison instantly taking effect. I put the blood coated knife away and dragged him into a near by room, making sure to lock it.

The poison would keep him knocked out for the next day, more than enough time to carry out the plan.

I walked into Rhea's room, she had a look of physical pain in her brown eyes. I quickly rushed to her side and began using my powers to ease her pain.

"Hello niece, I hope everything went as planned." She asked, slightly clenching her jaw as to draw away the pain.

"Yes aunt, everything went as planned, Kronos is knocked out and should stay that way for the next day. I also locked him in a nearby room for good measure."

"Ah, good, lets hope Mnemosyne does as we asked. No one should have any recollection of the child, me included."

"What! Why you as well?"

"I don't want my child at harm, please niece, you must understand. When it is time to reveal the child, I will ask Mnemosyne to give back everyone's memories."

"As you wish auntie," was all I could say before she suddenly collapsed into unconsciousness.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and prepared to birth the child. Hopefully everything goes well.

* * *

><p>Everything was silent.<p>

Much too silent.

I didn't think much of it, as the baby's pain was already over. He was promptly disconnected from his mother and things went quiet.

He was done crying. In fact, he was done being in my arms.

The little child was now held by his mother. Tears of joy escaping her eyes, she had a large smile upon her face. I watched silently, the first thing on my mind was his eyes. They were blue, as if a mortal baby was born.

I heard a noise and put my thoughts behind me. I stood up and went over to the bed, a soft smile upon my face.

"Isn't he just the greatest, I cant believe I gave birth to a child so beautiful." She praised in a small voice, it was more than enough to be heard though.

"Yes aunt Rhea, he is quite special. I can see it already." I said in truth.

She looked up at me and smiled. "What shall he be named?"

"Why are you asking me?" I was genuinely confused as to why she wanted me to name him.

"You will be the one to take care of him, will you not. I don't feel worthy to name him, all I am doing is handing my own child away."

"Auntie! It's not your fault that bastard Kronos is a paranoid, power hungry lunatic. Don't you dare say you aren't worthy to name your own child!"

She looked down in shame, knowing every word I said was true.

I bit my lip, a feeling of unease suddenly crept up my neck. I looked around and saw the shadows move in waves. As if a ripple of energy was passing through them.

A soft voice suddenly pierced the silence, it sounded to be coming from everywhere at once.

"Do not fear , I am not here to harm you or the new born."

The feminine voice held unspeakable power and wisdom, I immediately tensed, and proceeded to speak, being cautious as to not anger the voice.

"We mean no offense, but might I ask whom you might be?"

A soft laughter rang through my ears, the voice was acting as if I had asked a silly question, which I probably had.

"I am Nyx, Primordial of Night, and I ask that you give the child to me."

"What!? Why?"

"His birth has put many things in motion, young ones, and I ask that he be given to me so that he may reach his fullest potential so that he may face his many trials."

I looked at Rhea, we both reached a decision, no words needed.

"We decline your offer, Lady Nyx."

Her voice suddenly started laughing. She stopped soon after and continued speaking.

"I did not offer to take your child away, Rhea. You will give him to me or I will take him by force."

Knowing We didn't have much of a choice, I went for the peaceful approach.

"As you wish Lady Nyx, but can Rhea name him as she is her mother."

The voice went quiet, I tensed up in case something happened. I was startled when she spoke up again.

"I will give you until the time it takes me to clear his existence from everyone's memories. I will let you know of his existence, though I ask you swear on my name that you not give any information about him to anyone, keep his existence to yourselves."

I knew this was a small price to pay for knowledge. I was prepared to recite an oath when she spoke again.

"I will also block your minds from being read by outsiders."

With that bit of information, I knew I could safely say the oath.

"I Leto, Titan of Motherhood, swear on Lady Nyx's name to not reveal anything about Rhea's child unless given direct permission from Lady Nyx herself."

As soon as I finished the oath, the shadows in the room were somehow drawn to me, as soon as one of them touched me, they instantly went back. I took this as a sign that the oath was official.

Rhea said the same oath and we were making small talk for the next few minutes when all of a sudden, the door creaked open.

Shadows started to creep into the room. Then she walked in, wearing a black dress that seemed to suck in any light that hit it.

She went up to us and sat down on the bed. I almost collapsed from the amount of power that was cascading from her body.

"Are you done here?" She hurriedly said.

"Yes, of course my lady."

"Very well, hand him over and I shall take him to my safety."

I saw as Rhea gently handed young Perseus over to Nyx, I took care to remember him as this will most likely be the last time I see him. She stood up and vanished into the shadows.

As soon as he entered our world, he was gone.

Gone.

I hope they allow him to visit.


	2. The Trip Outside

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Series. Any similarities you find with other stories are entirely coincidental unless stated other wise.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The Trip Outside

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Person<strong>_

The room was dark.

It seemed unnatural, the glow of the fake moon cast a silvery light through the window.

The shadows were fighting against the light, waving around in a failed attempt to gain dominance.

There was a light, bright and golden. Out stepped a woman. After countless hours of searching, she found her target. A baby crib was in the room, the ground littered around it with small stuffed toys.

She went over to the crib.

As soon as her eyes laid upon the child, which was still sleeping, she let out a gasp. The child's fate seemed out of her control.

She closed her eyes. A moment later, her arms went up to her head, clutching it in pain.

The room lit up once again, three bright lights, one a bright green, the middle a mix of silver and gold, and the right a dark blue. Out stepped three more women, identical in everything but duty.

The middle one stepped forward and caught the woman before she lost her balance.

"He is the one, I can feel it." She said, gazing over to the child.

The one in on the right spoke up. "His death has been avoided, we did the right thing taking him away."

"But at what cost, his life will be far worse than death ever would be." The middle one replied.

"We did what was necessary, let us hope the rest goes as planned." The first woman said, the triplets looked at her.

"Yes my lady," they chimed in unison.

_A little girl hid behind a bush, her eyes wide open in amazement as she stared at the window. Bright flashes of light shined through the window._

_She saw more flashes, and waited._

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock._

_She spun her head around, expecting something behind her, she took a step back. Her foot hit something small. She looked down and saw a small chain, golden and silver in color._

_She lifted her foot and bent down, the small object was round, and had an odd green color._

_It was a necklace._

_She flipped the round thing over, it had a small clasp on one side, a groove in the middle. An intricate helix pattern of silver and gold lay in the center, surrounded by a small band of green darker than the rest._

_She grabbed the clasp and gently forced the thing open._

_There was a watch concealed inside, silently ticking the time._

A woman suddenly awoke, she felt the lingering presence of a huge power nearby. She jumped through the shadows and into a room, there was a baby crib in the center, up against a wall. She inspected everything in the room, feeling satisfied there was nothing.

She went to the crib.

A child's head was visible, the rest covered up by a blanket.

She pulled up a chair and sat next to the crib. Lowering the edge down, she watched him sleep. All was quiet, too quiet.

She went over to grab him but was instead greeted with a soft snore. The woman relaxed and just barely managed to stifle the giggle that came up.

As if sensing his mother nearby, the baby's eyes slowly opened, it was dark in the room. The woman was looking out toward him, but not directly him. He raised his hands towards her and made a cooing noise. She jolted out of her thoughts as her eyes laid upon him.

With a smile, she picked up the baby. She gently placed him in her lap, getting a toy from the ground, she gave it to him to play with. The baby gave an excited laugh as he saw the toy hovering towards him, failing to see the woman's arm in the darkness of the room.

They stayed like that for a while.

Suddenly, the child started whimpering, before full out crying. The woman was doing her best to calm him down, nothing worked.

He was simply hungry.

Summoning some food, she fed him until he openly denied the food. He laid his head against her chest, eyes dropping.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip – 4 Years<strong>_

It was raining outside, a cold but soft rain. The windows of the house were fogged up. There was a sudden crash, startling the child.

It was only thunder. Wild, untamed thunder.

The child was watching through the window. 'Since when did it rain here?' He thought, it was odd for it to rain in a place that had no sky.

The outside was just a cavern, you could see the top, but not the sides.

The garden outside was flourishing. The plants, watered everyday by some invisible force, were blooming as if spring had arrived. Even though it was technically the middle of winter.

He had thought about exploring the cavern, but his mother had told him to stay away from the big gold thing. He was standing at its edge one day, and he saw that it went all around the garden and house.

'What if I just go through the gold thing, and go past it, then I would still be staying away from it.' He reasoned to himself, but he knew better than to defy mother.

He had a friend, she had no where else to go, so she lives in the house. She was older than him, but that didn't matter, she was still his friend. His _best_ friend.

He was startled out of his thoughts.

"Watcha lookin at?" Asked a voice.

He turned his head to look at the source of the voice. A girl was walking up to him. She had a smile on her face.

"Nothing much, just looking at the rain." He said to the girl while smiling back.

"Rain? I didn't know it rained here!" She replied. She was much taller than him. They had about three year's difference between age.

"Yeah, I was surprised too, I always thought it was impossible for it to rain here, maybe mom had something to do with it."

They sat there, silence enveloping the room. The boy felt the need to ask a question.

"Hey Vivian, do you ever think we'll ever get to... I don't know, leave or something."

The girl, Vivian, looked at him for a moment, lost in thought. "Why would you want to leave, it's so nice here."

The boy looked down at his hands, uncomfortable with the silence, it was usually never this quiet.

The girl was busy thinking, her eyes switching between the window and the boy. "Hey Percy, you wanna go play in the rain? It might not rain again soon."

At this, he looked up with a smile.

"That's a great idea!"

They stood up and walked out of the room, into a long hallway. The hallway wasn't anything special, there were occasional doors, the walls were a soft red and had golden patterns on it. They quickly reached a staircase, three flights of stairs and were on the ground floor.

He opened the door as Vivian stepped out. The rain was still soft, but all of a sudden, the temperature rose. It was more comforting, Vivian didn't think much of it as she didn't know it was colder before.

They were splashing around, when a small cough sounded out of the doorway. They had forgotten to close the door.

They turned to the door and saw a woman. The swirling celestial eyes instantly told the boy that she was his mother. She was wearing a black dress, it had small stars and galaxies weaving in and out of existence.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" They both looked at each other and paled.

The boy spoke up first. "Uhh, we were just playing in the rain mom."

"Well, I'm glad you two are having fun, but you could have at least closed the door."

"Sorry mom."

"Sorry won't dry the rug now, will it Perseus."

The boy flinched as she said his name. He knew he was in deep trouble.

The woman let out a sigh, rubbing her temples. "Just, get inside and dry yourself, its almost dinner time."

Perseus looked up at his mom, she had a twinge of anger in her eyes, it was soon replaced by happiness as she looked at his vibrant green eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip – 1 Year<strong>_

She was alone in her room, sitting on a bed. She was staring into her hand, a small round piece of metal was in her grasp. One side was open, revealing a clock on the inside, while on the other was a swirling gray mist.

"What do I do next?"

The watch started glowing, the sound of three women radiated from the lid.

_"Pass through the border. Find the river of Fire. Gather its water.  
>Find the Aqunos rune etched into the ground near the ruins.<br>Activate it, and stand back. Bring forth what comes to the boy."_

"As you wish."

She walked to the armory, equipping herself with the necessities. Light armor, a bow and quiver full of shiny bronze arrows, a sword, and a small glass bottle.

Taking the secret back entrance, she walked through the garden, crouching into the bushes.

The small gate was easily opened. She stood mere feet away from the near invisible band of gold, the force field that keeps the monsters out. Not that any of them even dare lay their eyes upon the Mansion.

Raising her arm, she stunk her hand through. A mysterious force pulled on her hand and she was forced out of the safety of the border.

The air was think and heavy, nothing like her home. The air hurt her lungs. She decided not to think much of it, and trekked along for a few minutes.

Scanning the horizon, she could vaguely make out a red line stretching across the plains to her left. The ground was very rocky and was a very light gray color.

She started walking towards the line.

There wasn't much on the way to the river. A bunch of giant boulders were scattered around the land. They didn't seem much of a threat, though they were oddly similar.

Her throat was parched, she was having trouble walking straight.

She made it to the river without fail. It's light casting an ethereal glow on the sharp obsidian banks. The temperature warded away those who come for ill reasons.

The girl found out that the temperature didn't affect her much. She grabbed the bottle, and slowly went down to the river. The searing temperature almost made her drop it. With the water safely stowed away in her pack, she made way to find the rune.

After countless hours of searching, she finally found it near some old ruins. One of the mysterious boulders was nearby.

The rune was a large circle with water marks as the edge, there was a small circle in the middle which had a small symbol of fire on it. The smaller circle had multiple lines connecting it to many other smaller circles within the edge and to the edge itself.

She poured the water on the fire symbol. The ground started shaking. She stopped pouring the water, being careful not to drop it.

"_Foolish child, you cannot wish to sustain even part of the power of Elumentos Tiamnus." _A loud masculine voice, coming from all directions, spoke.

Jumping from the noise, she thought for a few seconds.

"The power isn't for me, I was sent on a mission by the Controllers of Anaskae."

"_I see, it is for the chosen one. Continue with the activation, child."_

She could still sense the voice's presence nearby. Nervously, she dumped out the rest of the water onto the symbol.

There was a light, the air started getting very hot, her skin was burning away. The burning stopped suddenly, the light remained. She could barely see the small film of black blocking the light.

A force field.

Hurriedly, she took a drink of nectar, and ate a square of ambrosia. The burning subsided and her skin began healing.

A few moments later, the light started dimming. The white glow turned golden as it shrank. On the ground, the rune now gone. There was a piece of metal, a pure silver sword about four feet long, and a long piece of sea green thread with golden lines .

The sword started shrinking, a loud screech emitted from it, as if it was having trouble with its transformation. It finished shrinking, in its place was a silver ring with a sword etched into the band. The force field around her collapsed, she went forward to pick up the items.

Another glow appeared before she got to the ring. As the glow subsided, a violent outburst of black followed, knocking her to the ground. Beside the ring was a small container glowing with golden energy.

She continued walking and went to pick up the ring, it seemed much heavier than was expected, as if it was trying to resist her touch.

After the canister was secured, she started her trek back to the Manor of Night.

A flash of light stopped her movement, she had to close her eyes lest they be burnt by the power.

Three women emerged as the light dissipated. The girl instantly recognized them. She instantly bowed down, the women started speaking.

"Rise, child," they spoke in unison. "Lay the thread upon the ground child, do not defy fate."

She did as they said, a while later, it was absorbed into the ground.

"What happened to it?" She asked.

They spoke once more. "What happened is what was destined to happen." They started glowing, She diverted my eyes as they flashed out.

"Well, that was weird." She said to herself.

"_Weird indeed, child." _It was the same voice that had stopped the activation.

"Is everything alright? I didn't just defy fate did I?"

"_No child, everything is as planned, the thread will be back to its owner soon."_

The presence left once more, she guessed she had failed to notice it coming back.

Once more, she moved towards the Mansion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip – 6 years<strong>_

A boy stood in the middle of a room, he was tall for his age, standing at five feet seven inches. On his right hand was a silver ring. His untamed hair wild with anticipation. He was staring into a pair of dark blue eyes.

Vivian was staring back, an unknown emotion racing through her. He went out and took the necklace in her hand. She involuntarily shivered at his touch. He thankfully didn't seem to notice her shaking or her now slightly red cheeks as his head was turned away.

"Perseus, come forth." A commanding female voice spoke. Percy recognized the voice as his mother, Lady Nyx. The girl stood beside him, looking forth to the throne at the end of the room.

They both went forward and bowed.

"What have I told you Percy, no bowing to me, I am your mother for Void's sake. Same goes to you Vivian."

They both rose from their bows. Nyx smiled upon her son.

She stepped off her throne and enveloped her son in a hug, and Vivian soon after.

"Percy, it is time for you to get your domains." She said with a wide smile upon her perfect face. Her starry eyes alight with happiness.

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, three flashes of light appeared behind Nyx. Vivian and Percy had to divert their eyes as the combined energies of the three were too much for their eyes to handle.

The light subsided. Three women wearing chitons were left.

"Bring forth the canister, girl."

Vivian stepped up and handed them a glass rod with metal caps at the ends. The middle one held it and closed her eyes.

"Ah, the winds of Elumentos Tiamnus. Sisters, prepare to give the power to the boy."

They started muttering in an ancient language, unknown even to Nyx. All three opened their eyes to reveal a bright gold emanating from them. They looked at him and beams of energy expelled from their eyes. All while the canister was slowly getting emptied.

As soon as the light hit him, Percy was forced to take a step back at the energy. Excruciating pain erupted from all over his body, it felt as if he was in the middle of a hellfire volcano, slowly burning away both body and essence. He had no idea how true the latter was.

His godly essence was being burned away, Nyx could feel it, but she knew better than to intervene. As soon as his essence was about to burn away, it suddenly stopped burning. An energy erupted from within his body and started forming a shape in front of him. It was a sword made of energy. Before she could stop it, the sword plunged into his heart.

Everything was gold, it was all he could see. The pain was still there, the only indication he was still alive. All of a sudden, a giant pain emanated from his chest, right where his heart is.

The Fate's eyes closed as they passed out from channeling the energy. The now empty canister fell to the floor, breaking into pieces.

Percy passed out onto the floor, the sword still in his heart.

The room was frighteningly quiet, a pin falling would easily be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I do not have any particular pairing in mind, so feedback in that specific case is greatly appreciated.<strong>

**Sorry if things are a bit random as well, I don't exactly have a 'master plan' for this story.**


	3. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Series. Any similarities you find with other stories are entirely coincidental unless stated other wise.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Revelation

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Person<strong>_

It was still quiet.

Everyone was still shocked at what had happened. Little did they know that Perseus was at war with himself.

His body was a freezing cauldron of energy, while his mind was elsewhere entirely. The sword, still protruding from his chest, was keeping him alive yet so close to death. A cold and empty death, leading to the realms of Chaos.

He was at battle. His new found energy was testing him, and he was losing.

He had his silver sword out, his opponent was a blur in his eyes, and he could barely keep up. Parry there, block that, try to hit it. All failed, he knew his end was inevitable. A small jab right where his heart was sent him into unimaginable pain, ending everything. He felt his life drawing away.

Something was wrong.

His opponent, the strange apparition of gold, stopped it's relentless attacks and took a step back. It disappeared altogether soon after.

"_You are worthy, my champion."_

The five words from the woman was all he heard before he was plunged back into the pain of his existence.

He regained consciousness, only to pass out once again from the pain.

The sword started slowly elevating out of his chest, it hovered above as golden ichor began gushing out of his heart. If he still had one, that is.

There was a glow.

* * *

><p>"<em>The winds of time will not stay idle."<em>

* * *

><p>His injuries started healing. The golden sword was splitting apart into different sections, and forming a shape.<p>

A human heart that was made of pure silver. It formed in the air, and began entering his body as more of the sword turned into the heart.

The last segment stayed, the gem that was on the hilt. A round golden shape, just by looking at the gem, it was obvious that it was no mere topaz.

The heart was inside his body, his skin and bone began healing, everything returned to normal, no scar remained. The gem however, was still floating above him. It gave off a glow...

and rammed into his chest, right at the center of his now invisible injury. The gem embedded itself into his chest, a constant reminder of the power he now possessed. A sizzling sound was heard as a band of metal surrounded the gem.

He laid there, still unconscious. Vivian snapped out of her daze and jumped over to him. Carefully picking his head up into her lap, she put her hand on his chest. She could feel the thumping sound of his new heart. He was very hot. He was burning up, but at least he was alive.

His chest was giving off a silvery glow, she assumed that was his heart. The gem however, was gone. His chest was unscarred, and no reminder of the sword or the gem remained. His shirt had been shredded into pieces and was barely covering up his stomach. A muscular six pack was clearly visible. All of a sudden, Vivian had the urge to feel his stomach.

She quickly put that thought away as she felt her cheeks turn a faint tint of red. She had once harbored romantic feelings for him, just not anymore. She still loved him, just as a brother.

"He is okay, just tired or something." She said, a look of relief washing down her face.

"Take him to his room Vivian, stay there in case he wakes up." Nyx said.

The Fates however, weren't so keen on that idea.

"Do not pick him up, he must channel excess energy through the ground lest he fade from his power. We cannot stay much longer, he must not get his domains right now."

With that, they flashed out. Vivian felt quite angry at them, yet even they were surprised at what had happened. She was knocked out of her thoughts as she was felt something. A huge energy wave had erupted out of Percy. His form was slightly flickering, she knew he was in trouble.

The flickering only got worse. It was to the point where he was gone for seconds at a time. The feeling of him even being there disappeared. With one final flicker, his body grew cold and pale. The energy stopped flowing. Nyx didn't even sense his existence.

That was where she knew something was wrong, his essence wasn't there. Never did she think that was possible, yet an example was right in front of her. The power burned his essence, his _immortal_ essence.

All of a sudden, a black vortex opened on top of Percy, and a beam of dark light shot out. Nyx sensed his essence being restored, but it was not that of a regular titan. It was an essence similar to her's, the essence of a primordial. Even then, it felt different than hers, older, and more powerful.

The color on his face was being restored, but he began flickering again. It was no where near as bad as before though. The portal suddenly disappeared, but Percy was still flickering. It continued like that for a while, the flickering getting shorter and shorter as time passed. With one final flicker, his body once again became a deathly white shade. He went into a comatose state.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip – 24 Years<strong>_

A young girl sat next to a small bed, she watched as the boy soundlessly slept. It has been this way for much too long. Her dark blue eyes were barely noticeable swirls of sadness.

She just wanted the boy's torture to end. She wanted him to wake up. She wanted him to cling to her like a little sibling would. Only she was little sibling, and she the one looking for comfort. She was truly lost without her brother. She may have been older, but she liked being the little sister far too much, especially now that they were older. Even if they weren't actual siblings-

No, she told herself.

They were siblings, it didn't matter if they weren't by blood.

He stirred. At least, she thought he did, but apparently not. The small mirage did jump her out of her thoughts, and she realized how tired she was. It was odd for her to be this tired. She scooted up close to the bed and laid her head on the soft silky surface. In an instant, she went to sleep, allowing her dreams to take over.

**-o-**

_There was nothing. The darkness of an empty void filled her vision._

_Turns out, her eyes were just closed._

_She slowly opened them, only to shut them close as the harsh light burned her still sensitive eyes. Rubbing her eyes, she opened them, this time managing to actually take in her surroundings._

_She was standing in the vast garden outside of the mansion._

_There were two figures sitting in front of her on a wooden bench. The smaller figure was waving his legs back and forth while the taller, skinnier one was holding a flower in her hand. The smaller figure started speaking._

"_Vivian, why do we dream?" He asked, the childish voice made her shiver in anticipation. She remembered this day, just barely._

"_Well... Humans dream because their minds use them to train them for certain situations. But we are godly beings. When we dream, our minds tell us something we should know. Dreams make us stronger Percy." The dream Vivian replied. A tear fell from the real Vivian's face. She missed these kinds of moments._

"_Oh." Was all he could say, Vivian remembered he wasn't much for thinking during these times._

"_Well. How come I have these dreams of different babies being eaten by a man? I also hear voices saying they are important to me. Do you know what that could mean?" He asked once again._

_She was stunned. She had heard of Kronos' antics of his children, turns out that came back and bit him right where Helios doesn't shine. She never knew Percy had any relation to them though. She knew she had to ask Nyx about this when she woke up._

_The dream Vivian said something but the real Vivian was too deep in thought to notice until the end._

" _-the fates will it so." She finished._

_Upon hearing the word 'fates,' her dream swirled until it was a mass of color. It equalized into a familiar dark blue color. The color was all she could see._

_Suddenly, three voices in unison broke the silence._

"_It is time, young one."_

_Before she could do anything, their voices sprang up once more._

"_Daughter of Night shall find her first day._

_East, she shall go, into Hearth's way._

_Injury at the hands of the Third._

_First was framed, Second was altered._

_Third is the one to see his final days."_

_With those words engraved in her mind, she felt herself losing focus._

**-o-**

She instantly woke up. Finding herself not on the edge of the bed, but on the bed itself. Another figure was beside her, although he seemed a bit different than usual. His face had more color than ever and his breathing was much louder.

She got up off the bed and found Nyx beside the bed in my spot. Vivian gestured for her to go outside, and she hesitantly complied.

"What is it Vivian?" She asked in her usual emotionless voice, it has been this way ever since Percy went into his coma.

"I had this dream, it was an unusual memory of me and Percy when we were young. That isn't the important part, after the memory, everything went dark and I heard the fates, they gave me a prophesy." At the mention of his name, she flinched. It was subtle, but Vivian could still see it.

She told her the prophesy. Nyx grew more and more nervous at each line, especially at the third one.

Before they could say anything else, a groaning noise came from in the bedroom. They opened the door and looked.

All they saw was Percy rubbing his head as he was enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olympus<strong>_

There was a meeting going on in the temporary meeting hall. There were 6 chairs around a table, but one was empty.

The Elder Gods were having an argument, their oldest member had gone missing. The small hearth at the middle of the construction site was giving off a dim glow. Elpis had wound up missing from Pandora's Pithos, and Lady Hestia immediately went to Phoebe, the care taker of the Oracle of Delphi, for a quest.

Hestia had set off on the quest. She had kept contact with Olympus daily, but today, there was no message.

The currently present gods were discussing the quest.

With a slam of his trident, Poseidon grabbed the council's attention.

"Okay, let's all calm down and discuss this like _civilized _gods." He said.

"What is there to discuss? Our dear sister has gone missing, we should be sending people to search for her!" Hades said, it was clear he had much more love for her than his siblings.

"Let's discuss the prophecy she was given." Demeter silently said, earning nods from everyone.

"Well, what exactly was it?" Hades asked, clueless as only Hestia's daily message to him kept him informed.

"_Hope must be saved lest Hearth fade._

_Journey East, Night's daughter joins to aide._

_Master of Time, rescuer to her call._

_One choice shall give hope to all,_

_Saving hearth from her fate."_ Hera said.

"Well, the first line is obvious, yet is the most dangerous." Said Hades.

"Agreed, but this second line is more troubling. Which of Nyx's daughters would come? And more importantly, would she pose a threat to our rule?" Zeus said as everyone rolled their eyes and scoffed at his paranoia.

"If she is to help Hestia, how would she pose a threat to us. To me, this 'Master of Time' sounds like much more of a problem." Demeter said and everyone nodded.

A blinding light enveloped the room, even the gods had to avert their eyes for fear of damaging them.

A few moments later, the light receded. A figure was laying on the table. Rubbing its head.

He opened his eyes and they soon went wide.

"Uhh, where am I?" He asked.

The gods were too dumbfound to even react to the question. Hera was the first out of her shock, he was clearly connected to her family line, somehow. She silently decided not to say anything about him. With a small smile, she greeted him.

"Hello, this is Olympus, home of the Gods. Currently in construction, of course." She said.

"Um, do you know how I got here?" He asked. Still too dumbfound to realize he was on a table.

"We have no idea, there was this super bright light and you just appeared on our table." She replied. In doing so, he finally realized his position and quickly slid off.

Shaking out of his stupor, Zeus had his master bolt out, aimed at the intruder.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked in his usual seething tone.

"Well, I am Perseus, and I have no idea why I am here." Replied a slightly nervous Percy.

All of a sudden, Demeter's eyes began glowing a bright violet. She stared right at Percy as the sound of three women escaped her mouth.

"_The first Master of Time shall wake._

_A task, true siblings shall grant._

_Hope and Hearth is at stake._

_Mother of stolen child shall fade._

_Only one choice may twist her fate."_

As soon as she finished, she collapsed into her chair, unconscious. The other gods were utterly stunned at what they had heard. This new prophesy is linked to Hestia's prophesy.

Zeus overcame his shock once again.

"Well, it appears the fates have granted another prophesy." He said with a sad sigh. He assumed the stolen child was Perseus. A sad fate for a child so young, if only Zeus knew how wrong he was.

In the next few moments, Percy revealed himself to be under Nyx's command. Lady Nyx had good terms with Olympus, and that had immediately earned Percy their trust.

**-o-**

"And that's the prophesy, let us hope our eldest sibling succeeds her task."

Percy looked at the table for a few minutes, thinking about the Prophesy.

He felt a presence entering his mind. The soft voice of a woman entered his mind.

_'Please, anybody, help me.' _She said. Her presence left, he just barely managed to locate its broadcaster.

He raised his hand, everyone fell silent and looked at him.

"Someone needs help, I need to go." He said. No one dared stop him, especially with his aura of power, it was on par with both Poseidon and Hades combined.

He prepared to flash out, but Hera managed to stop him.

"Wait!" He heard.

"Take this with you." It was a small lava red ring, he grabbed it and put it on his finger, next to his other ring.

With a nod, Percy flashed out to the site of the voice.

As the light receded, the surrounding land was covered in piles of golden dust. He assumed they were monsters...at one point. His quick flash must have disintegrated them.

His eyes scanned the surroundings, and he saw a plume of smoke in the distance. He made quick work to get to the source of the fire. It was a camp, it seemed a bit permanent though. A large campfire was in front of a tent, perfectly smooth rocks surrounding it. It was almost like a miniature hearth.

Percy heard a grunt of pain, he looked around and saw a figure sitting against a tree at the edge of the giant clearing.

His eyes widened as he realized who it was. There was another figure towering above it. A dark green clock edged in silver covered his features, but he was clearly male. His hand held something shiny and red.

Percy realized it wasn't red colored. It was silver. The red was the blood covering it. The hooded figure raised his knife, when he suddenly stopped and turned around. His face was completely covered in shadow, all except for two glowing circles. His eyes were glowing ethereally with power, a striking red color was all that was visible.

As soon as he saw Percy, he disappeared in a flash. Percy rushed over to Vivian. Her stomach was covered in blood and her eyes were dull and almost lifeless.

He saw that she wasn't the only one there, a small bundle of light brown hair was in her lap. According to what the Olympians had told him, she had to be Hestia, goddess of the Hearth and Home. She was unconscious yet her life only seemed to be depleting.

"Vivian." He said, almost whispering in doubt.

Her head moved up and the hurt on her face was clearly visible.

"Don't worry Vivian, you're gonna be fine." He said. He picked up the eight year old goddess off of Vivian's lap and gently set her down.

While being carried, Hestia moved her hand to her face and put her thumb in her mouth. Percy stared vividly at her childish antics, even if she had no voluntary control.

A groan from Vivian shook him out of his thoughts. With a shake of his head, he began using the limited healing knowledge he had. Quickly getting ambrosia and nectar out of his pack, he made Vivian eat a square of ambrosia. Percy gave her a vial of nectar. The other vial, he poured over her still open wound.

He popped a square of ambrosia in his own mouth and channeled his powers over shadows to further heal her injury.

His forehead quickly built up a layer of sweat as he realized how little energy he had.

Vivian was mostly healed now. Percy sighed in relief, only catching a glimpse of her relieved face before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyhow, hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the late update, had a bit of writer's block.<strong>


End file.
